


Love of My Life

by Missanna444



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, multi-ship, none of the chapters are really related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Finally putting together a collection of one shots I've written, some of which are from Tumblr prompts. Note: This is multi-ship and the chapters aren't really related. So don't kill me if different ships appear for the same character.Note: A lot of this right now is AgentReign and AgentCorp, but if you want to see a different ship, just comment or send me a prompt!





	1. SuperCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title prompt: Not Much Has Changed, But They Live Underwater

The tension was palpable as Kara stepped into Lena’s office. They hadn’t really talked since Kara had revealed that she was Supergirl three months before. It wasn’t that they hadn’t wanted to, of course, but Kara had flown to Argo City to help her mother almost immediately and they’d never gotten the chance. Lena wasn’t sure exactly how. She’d been lied to and betrayed, which she felt sadly used to these days. Before the revelation that Kara wasn’t human, Lena had started to have feelings for her best friend. And, truly, the fact that Kara wasn’t human had no effect on Lena’s feelings for her. It was more the fact that Kara had kept this a secret for two years, even when Supergirl had gone behind Lena’s back. No,  _ Kara _ had gone behind Lena’s back.

 

“Miss Luthor…?” Kara said quietly, Lena’s back turned to her. 

 

“You don’t have to call me that, Kara.”

 

“It feels strange to call you Lena. I mean, after everything… You’re not friends with Supergirl anymore. And, I suppose, you aren’t friends with me anymore, either.” Kara said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. At those words, Lena turned to look at her. She could hear the calm sadness in Kara’s voice, and it hurt. Boy, did it hurt. 

 

“I don’t know what we are right now,” Lena admitted. “You told me a truth that was two years overdue, told me it was for my own protection, then flew off to Argo City without an explanation and didn’t come back for three months. Maybe I’d forgive you if you’d just explained it to me, but you didn’t.” 

 

“I had to go to Argo City to help my mother with an emergency. If I’d had the time to explain, then I would have. Can you give me that chance now? Please? I hate this tension between us. I miss you. I miss your friendship.” 

 

“Alright. Fine. Alex told me the reason for secrecy was to protect you, so I’d love to hear your thoughts on that.” Lena said, sitting down and motioning for Kara to do the same. 

 

“It was, initially, for my protection. We take the same procedure with all civilians. We did it with Maggie, but she figured it out on her own before Alex could tell her. The point of it was to protect me from potential threats. But you and I became close. And given Lex’s history with my cousin, I felt that it would be best if I didn’t tell you. Not because I didn’t trust you, I just… a Super and a Luthor so close and working together would cause speculation about both of our intentions. And, if I’m being totally honest… I liked that you didn’t know. I liked that I could just be Kara around you. I could be myself, and not have to worry about being a superhero. There were no expectations between us.”

 

Lena was quiet for a long moment before finally speaking, but her tone was far more warm than it had been previously.

 

“How was it? Being home again?” She asked. Kara’s eyes widened, having not expected such a question. 

 

“Um… Well, it was weird, I guess. Not as weird as when Mon-El and I went the first time, though. It takes getting used to. It’s not the same as being on Krypton, but it’s still exactly as I remember it.” Kara replied. Lena nodded with a slight smile, but didn’t speak, so Kara kept on describing it. “There were, uh… there were places I had spent my childhood, that became distant memories as I grew up on Earth. But then I went to Argo City and… it all came back to me. It was bittersweet, once I realized I had to come back to Earth.”

 

“Tell me more. Tell about the places you went and the things you did when you were growing up.” Lena said, and her genuine tone made Kara smile.

 

So, with that, Kara started telling her stories, and didn’t stop until she ran out of breath. To her surprise, Lena sat and listened, asking her questions and laughing along with her stories. 

 

Hearing Kara’s laugh again and seeing her smile so much struck something in Lena. Those feelings she’d had didn’t go away like she thought they had. Instead, seeing Kara so happy made her love her even more. If there was any future for them, it was going to take some work. But maybe, just maybe, they’d be okay. 


	2. AgentReign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title prompt: This is Why I Don't Socialize

“So, remind me why I’m here again?” Alex said, glancing at her wife. 

 

“To support your daughter at her soccer game? Al, you volunteered to come, why are you complaining?” Sam laughed as they walked to the side of the field designated for parents of Ruby’s team. 

 

“I’m starting to regret my decision. These soccer moms look… scary.” 

 

“What, something actually scares Alex Danvers?” Sam teased. “You’re not wrong, though, they can be a little crazy.” 

 

Alex shook her head laughingly and followed Sam to an open spot where they could put down their chairs. It was barely a few moments before another mom approached them. 

 

“Oh, Sam, you’re here! And who’s this with you?” The woman grinned in a way that was just plain unsettling. 

 

“Hi, Karen. This is my wife Alex. I told you about her, remember?” Sam said, already a little exhausted with this.

 

“Oh, yes, of course! Wonderful to meet you, Alex! So nice to see you at the game!” And, with that, Karen left. Alex turned to Sam.

 

“I’m assuming it gets weirder than that?” 

 

“Not weirder, but definitely worse.” Sam chuckled. Alex shook her head with a soft laugh as the game started. It began easily enough, each group of parents cheering on their kids. But then, it got a little crazy. At least, that’s what Alex thought when she witnessed parents heckling their own team. Truly, though, she didn’t participate in it herself until a mom from the other team started yelling something at Ruby. Alex didn’t even hear exactly what the woman was saying, but she got angry quick. 

“Hey, what did she just say? Sam, what did she-- Lady, what the hell did you just say to my daughter?!”

 

“Alex, shush, she’s gonna come over here if you-- Oh, no, here she comes.” Sam muttered, noticing the other woman walk around the field and towards them. Alex’s shoulders tensed, as if ready for a fight. 

 

“What I  _ said _ was that your daughter didn’t deserve to score that goal. The referee is an idiot to let them score on a technicality.” 

 

“It wasn't a technicality, your kid pushed her, which is a foul. For someone who is so uptight about your kid winning, one would think you'd know a little bit more about the rules.” As Alex said this, Sam's eyes widened in shock. Challenging one of the parents like that was never a good idea. She could see the growing anger in the other woman's eyes and grabbed Alex's arm, as if to warn her. 

 

“Alex, honey, just drop it. There's no sense in fighting with ignorant people. They'll never let you win, even if you're right.” She said gently. There was a moment before Alex's arm relaxed. 

 

“You’re right, Sam. We shouldn’t  _ waste our time _ .” 

 

By then, the woman was seething and it showed in her face. But she didn’t back down.

 

“Your daughter’s team is terrible, anyways. It doesn’t matter if she was allowed that shot. It’s not like they could’ve scored without the referee’s help.”

 

Sam didn’t even bother holding Alex back at this point. In fact, she secretly wanted her to attack this horrible woman. She probably would;ve, if Alex hadn’t already stepped in. The result, unfortunately, was Alex using some rather strong language and getting kicked out of the game. 

 

“You can’t kick me out, it’s not like I’m a coach or anything!” 

 

“You’re a hazard to the other parents, and your behavior is inappropriate. The kids don’t need to see or hear that.” 

“Fine…” Alex sighed and reluctantly went to wait in the car. 

 

By the time the game ended, Alex was fully prepared to apologize to Ruby for her behavior, especially since her team had lost. She was surprised, however, to find Ruby laughing with Sam when they got in the car. 

 

“Alex! That was so amazing! The look on that woman’s face was priceless, and totally made up for the rest of the game.” Ruby grinned. 

 

“Hey, don’t get any ideas about saying things like that to other people. I know I did it, but that doesn’t make it okay.” 

 

“I know, I get it. I promise I won’t pick fights with other people and swear at them.”

 

“Good. And, hey, Ruby?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You did a great job out there. You scored that goal all on your own. Don’t listen to that woman. She was just mad.” 

 

“Thanks, Alex.” Ruby smiled, her grin growing even wider when she saw that they were headed for her favorite ice cream place. Sam looked over at Alex, wondering how she got so lucky to marry such an amazing woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are chapter titles from happylilprompts on Tumblr, but feel free to send me some suggestions via my own Tumblr, which is al-damnvers!


	3. Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title prompt: Knock Knock Get the Door it's Depression

Alex claimed she was fine, but Kara knew better. Alex claimed she was fine, but Maggie knew better. And, through their new friendship, they both agreed to help her. As it turned out, only Maggie was with her during the times of day when it hit her the most. However, she kept Kara’s phone number on speed dial just in case it got that bad. One night, she almost called Kara. Almost. But Alex didn’t want comfort from Kara, she wanted Maggie. She wanted Maggie, who had been her reason for holding on for so long in that damned water tank. So, when Maggie heard a thud in the bathroom and ran to check, she didn’t call Kara. Not until she’d calmed Alex down, anyways. 

 

Upon entering the bathroom, Maggie found Alex sitting on the floor of the shower, the water still running and beating down her back. 

 

“Alex…?” Maggie whispers so she doesn’t startle her, carefully approaching her girlfriend. Alex looked up and all Maggie saw on her face was pain and fear. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Alex choked out. She was crying. She was crying and she wasn’t sure she could stop. From the look Maggie gave her, she knew she wasn’t supposed to feel so guilty, but she did. As she gasped for air between sobs, she felt like the walls were closing in around her. Maggie grabbed the towel Alex had placed for herself and wrapped it around the redhead, gently helping her out of the shower. 

 

“Come here, baby… It’s okay. You’re safe.” She said softly, drying her off and helping her to the bedroom. Alex climbed into bed, wrapping herself in the soft blankets, as if trying to protect herself. Wordlessly, she took Maggie’s arms and wrapped them around herself. Maggie didn’t protest or fight it, letting Alex have what she needed to feel better. She pulled Alex close, letting her know that she was there for her. 

 

“Why can’t I get through this? Why can’t I be okay?” Alex managed after a little while. 

 

“No one’s asking you to be okay, Alex. It’s okay to not be okay. It’s only been a week since…” Maggie’s voice faltered, but they both knew what she meant. It wasn’t easy for either of them to talk about. Alex being kidnapped, almost drowning, being trapped in that damn glass box… But she held on. She held on for Maggie, and for Kara, too. 

 

“I need to be okay. I can’t… I can’t handle this anymore. I just can’t feel like this. I’m afraid to do anything, to take a shower-- I can’t even leave the apartment!” Alex turned to face her girlfriend. Maggie tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s cheek. 

 

“That’s why I’m here, Alex. To help you, to get you through this. You’re not alone. You’re never alone.” She said soothingly. 

 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer. And I promise I’m not going to disappear on you again.”

 

“Even if you did disappear, Danvers, you’d always be in my heart. I love you, too, Alex.” 

 

Alex’s crying had subsided by then, but her exhaustion had pulled her into a deep sleep. Maggie stayed by her the whole time, watching over her and keeping her safe. She would always keep Alex safe; not only because she couldn’t bear to lose her, but simply because that’s what Alex deserved-- to be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short one today, I just got back to school!


	4. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doctordoctorspecialagentdanvers asked:  
> Hi! Could you write an AgentCorp where Kara finds out? As fluffy or smutty as you want to make it.

Neither of them knew how to tell Kara that they were dating. Because, really, how do you tell your sister that you’re sleeping with her best friend? So, Alex and Lena kept putting it off until they could figure it out. Oddly, they never got around to figuring it out. Anytime they tried, it just ended in makeout sessions. **  
**

One night, after a particularly long day at CatCo, Kara made her way to L-Corp. On a rough day, she always tended to visit Alex or Lena so she could clear her head. She’d tried calling Alex, but her sister wasn’t answering the phone, probably dealing with some things at the DEO. She’d left a message for Lena, and didn’t really suspect anything when Lena didn’t answer the phone, assuming that her best friend was probably caught up in work as usual. Kara knew that Lena was more likely to put work aside for her than Alex was, considering the latter was director of the DEO now.

Normally, she was able to walk into Lena’s office without any trouble, but Lena’s assistant stopped her just before she went in.

“Oh, Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor is busy at the moment, you’ll have to wait.”

“Oh, she knows I’m coming, I called her earlier.” Kara smiled and reached to open the door.

“Miss Danvers–”

Too late.

Kara opened the door, but only took two steps before letting out what could only be described as a yelp and slamming it shut again. She clapped a hand over her eyes, trying to get the image out of her eyes. Unfortunately, the sight of Alex sitting on the desk and Lena doing _things_ was now burned into her memory. There was a lot of swearing from the other side of the door, accompanied by a soft thud that was the result of Alex tripping as she tried to pull her pants up.

The door opened several moments later, just enough for Lena to stick her head out to see if Kara was still there.

“Kara? You can, uh… you can come in now. Please, don’t be mad. Just let us explain.”

“Are you both… clothed?”

“Yes.” Lena answered, her cheeks burning red. With a slight nod, Kara followed her into the office.

Alex was standing awkwardly by the couch. Her hair was a little messy and her jacket was askew, and she looked even more embarrassed than Kara did.

“Hey, sis…” She said with an awkward chuckle.

“Of all the things to see when I walked into this office, I did not want to see that.”

“Kara, I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you–”

“I’m not mad about that, Alex! I’m mad that I can’t unsee that!” Kara sighed in exasperation.

“It just kind of… happened.” Alex shrugged. “Which doesn’t excuse it, I know. I came by to have dinner with Lena and then–”

“I get it. So, what, is this the first time that you’ve…?” She asked. Alex and Lena both shook their heads.

“No. But I promise we never meant for you to find out like this.” Lena said carefully. “We didn’t know how to tell you. It’s not exactly easy.”

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned slightly, concerned that Alex and Lena didn’t feel comfortable telling her they were together.

“How exactly do you tell your sister that you have sex with her best friend on a regular basis?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, making Kara grimace.

“Okay, less information, please. All you have to say is, ‘Hey, Kara, I’m dating Lena and we’re really happy and I hope you understand’ because _of course_ I understand. You guys are happy, right?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, we are. Kara, Alex is so–” Lena started.

“Please don’t tell me she’s good in bed. I heard that enough when she was with Maggie. I never want to hear it again.”

“I was going to say that she’s a really special person who deserves all the love in the world. And I only hope I can give her that. Because I do love her. I really do.”

Lena and Kara both glanced at Alex, who was stunned by Lena’s words.

“You love me?”

“Yes, Alex, I do. I never thought I’d love anyone, but here you are.” Lena said, a soft smile appearing on her lips. As nervous as she had been to say it out loud, it was worth it to see the look of pure sunshine radiating off of the redhead’s face.

“I love you, too, Lena.” Alex smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She would have done more, but Kara was there.

“You guys are so cute, despite what I saw just now.” Kara giggled, wrapping them both in a hug. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting the prompts I've gotten on Tumblr! Feel free to send me more! The ships I will write are in the tags.


	5. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doctordoctorspecialagentdanvers asked:  
> Hey there! Thank you so much for doing my last prompt a it was perfect. What about an AgentCorp version of *that* scene from Legends?

As the newly appointed director of the DEO, Alex knew she couldn’t take work off for her birthday. Kara and Lena had both tried to convince her to at least sleep in a little or go out for dinner, but she refused. 

“I have to work. I’m the director now, I can’t just abandon my job for the sake of the fact that I’m turning another year older.” She told both of them. Kara relented and promised she’d take Alex out for dinner when everything calmed down. 

Lena relented as well, but an idea was already brewing in her head.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon on the day of her birthday, Alex was working in her lab, seated in her chair as she looked through some samples an agent had sent her from their latest crime scene. The samples, unfortunately, gave them no clues and she was beginning to get bored and frustrated. All she could do was look through what seemed like nothingness and pray that something would turn up. She had to admit, she was starting to regret not going with her sister or her girlfriend to dinner. Just as she began to consider calling Lena, there was a knock at the door. Alex looked up to see Lena standing in the doorway, wearing a long coat- closed, of course- and what appeared to be sheer stockings. The coat made sense, as it was freezing outside, but that didn’t explain such a short dress that Alex couldn’t see it coming out from the bottom of the coat. 

“Lena. What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, I just figured-”

“What, that I’d have too much work to do to come see my girlfriend on her birthday? You’re overworking yourself, and I figured you’d need a break. Besides, when else I’m going to give you your birthday present?” Lena said, shutting the door and stepping closer to the table where Alex sat. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“What exactly are you going on about?” She asked. 

“Happy birthday, Director Danvers.” Lena smiled and opened her coat to reveal the black lingerie underneath. 

Alex just stared at her for a moment, her breath catching in her throat. When her brain finally caught up, she quickly glanced to the windows to make sure the blinds were closed. Thank Rao, they were. 

“What…” She murmured, trying to speak but unable to find the words. 

“I remembered you mentioning once that you liked lingerie, and you refused to leave the DEO even for your birthday, so I figured I’d just give you your present here.” Lena smirked, moving so she was behind the table, now next to Alex. Alex’s brain was screaming at her to stop staring, to respond, to do _something_ , but she just couldn’t. At Alex’s lack of ability to verbally respond, Lena’s face softened. 

“Are you okay with this, Alex?” She asked softly. They were at Alex’s place of work, after all, and she would never force her into something she wasn’t comfortable with. Alex looked up into Lena’s eyes, the look of love and sincerity somehow unfreezing her. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m okay with it. While I don’t usually approve of adult activities at work… I can make an exception just this once.” Alex said softly, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. Lena nodded and smiled, accepting Alex’s words. 

“Just close your eyes, then.”

“What?” 

“Close your eyes.” Lena said softly. Alex obeyed, taking a deep breath and fairly sure that she was not at all prepared for what Lena had in store for her. Lena began to kiss down her neck, lower and lower, almost to her collarbone until– 

Suddenly, there was nothing. She couldn’t even sense Lena near her. She opened her eyes, confused, only to suddenly realize what had happened as she heard heels clacking down the hall and her door opening. 

“Director Danvers.” 

Alex shot out of her seat, almost stumbling as she got to her feet. 

“Colonel Haley. Ma’am. What can I do for you?” She asked, trying to collect her thoughts as she looked at the woman who was supposedly her superior.

“I came to check on your progress on the latest case. Agent Dox told me you’d been studying the same samples for the last three hours, with no luck.” 

“I was hoping I’d be able to find something worthwhile. The samples are highly complex and require a great deal of close observation-” Alex began to explain, only to have Haley cut her off. 

“And the other agents, many of whom are also trained in such scientific fields, can’t do this job?” 

“They didn’t find anything, ma’am, so I thought I’d take a look myself.”

“You have new responsibilities as director, things like this can be and should be delegated to other agents so that you can run this place.” The colonel told her. Alex opened her mouth to respond, only to feel a gentle tap on her foot. She glanced down to see Lena hiding under the table. The colonel cleared her throat and Alex looked up again. 

“Sorry, just collecting my thoughts. With all due respect, Colonel, many of our agents are new recruits and are still in training. Allowing them to handle a case like this one with no prior experience would be dangerous. I see nothing wrong with my method of handling this. I can assure you that this will not happen on all cases.” Alex said, flinching as she felt Lena’s hand trailing up her thigh.

Colonel Haley gave her a strange look, but nodded. 

“Very well, Director Danvers. I’ll be back to check on your progress in a few hours.” She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. After a moment, Alex sighed and sat heavily in her chair. Lena climbed out from under the table and closed her coat again. 

“I’ll save your present for when you come home tonight.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

“Thank you. As much as I’d like to do it now, Haley will have my ass fired if I slip up again.” Alex said, shaking her head. She was glad Lena understood how important her work was. 

“Of course, darling. I’ll see you tonight.” Lena pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and left the room. Alex smiled softly to herself before returning to her work. Lena Luthor was going to be the death of her, in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send me more prompts!


	6. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Agentcorp with “shutup and kiss me”
> 
> Also, I'm putting which ship is in each chapter in the chapter title, so that you can more easily choose which one you want to read.

**College AU!**

“Lena… Come on, just take a break for two seconds.”

“I’m busy, Alex. I’ve got a lot of studying to do before finals.”

“Too busy for even a Christmas present?”

That got Lena’s attention. She wasn’t used to Christmas gifts, or any kind of gifts, but that had changed when she met the Danvers sisters. Her best friend and her girlfriend always managed to make her feel loved.

Lena got up and went to the door, opening it for Alex.

“Hi, darling.” Lena smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Hi. I’m sorry to interrupt your studying, but I wanted to come by while Kara was out with Winn.” Alex smiled. Kara and Lena were best friends and shared a room, while Alex roomed with Lucy.

“Fair enough. Now, what’s this Christmas present you speak of?” Lena smiled. At this, Alex grinned and pulled her hand from behind her back, holding out a beautifully wrapped box.

“Did Kara wrap this for you?” She teased. Alex rolled her eyes.

“You underestimate my gift wrapping skills. Just open it, okay?” The redhead chuckled.

Lena smiled and sat down on her bed, moving over so Alex could sit next to her.

“Al…?” She said, holding the contents of the box in her hands. “An ugly Christmas sweater? Really?”

“Okay, but look what the design is.” Alex smiled. Lena glanced down at it and her eyes lit up.

“Oh! It’s got penguins on it! How’d you know I liked penguins so much? I don’t remember mentioning it.”

“When we went to the zoo a few months ago, you got so excited when we got to the penguin exhibit. It was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. So I got you a sweater with penguins on it.” Alex replied, laughing as Lena tackled her in a hug.

“You’re amazing, Alex Danvers. I love you so much.” Lena grinned before realizing what she’d said. She started to stammer something about how she hadn’t been thinking and if Alex thought it was too soon she wouldn’t say it again, but Alex just smiled at her.

“Shut up and kiss me.” She laughed softly. Lena blushed, but leaned forward and kissed her softly. Alex pulled her close as she kissed her back.

“I love you, too, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lots of the chapters are gonna be AgentCorp, but feel free to send me other ships!


	7. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey you still accepting agentcorp prompts? (sorry if I'm mistaken... I'm new here at tumblr and I can't find my way out lol) Prompt: agentcorp gets drunk in a bar (circumstances leading up to that is up to you) and ends up having sex. Fast forward to game night and they're desperately trying not to act awkward around each other. Like SUPER awkward. Bonus if Kara and/or Maggie notices.

Alex knew she needed new ways to unwind after a long day at work. She’d gotten better about drinking when she was with Maggie. But once they split, well, old habits die hard. That’s how she ended up at the bar, gladly drinking a glass of whiskey. It was predictable. What wasn’t predictable, though, was Lena Luthor entering and sitting down next to her without a word. As Lena ordered a glass of scotch, Alex watched her with curious eyes. 

“Got something to say, Danvers?” Lena asked after a moment. 

“No, no. Just watching… I’m a little surprised to see you here.” Alex said, straightening her back to appear a little less drunk than she was. Even subconsciously, she wanted to impress Lena.

“Yes, well, I needed a chance to relax.”

“Mm. You’re not the only one…” Alex replied before downing the rest of her drink

“Are you drunk, Alex? How many drinks have you had?” 

Alex considered the question and counted on her fingers. “Um… Three.”

“Including that one?”

“Nope.” 

“Oh boy. Rough day, huh?” Lena asked. 

“Little bit. Those military people are still at the DEO all the time. I swear, I’m gonna murder every single one of them. I’m the director, they can’t just… I’m the director!” 

“You are. And they are assholes that think they’re above everyone else. And you, Alex Danvers, are going to kick their asses. I know you will.” Lena said honestly. She hated seeing Alex in pain, physical or otherwise. “Now, how about instead of throwing a pity party, we drink a little more?”

“Well. I can do that.” Alex grinned and ordered another drink, along with a new one for Lena. The drinking, as it turned out, revealed a sexual tension that neither of them were prepared for. 

After two more drinks for Lena and one more for Alex, they were both sufficiently drunk. Conversation went from work to their personal lives in an instant. 

“Y’know, Lena… I know some people I could probably set you up with… if you’re into girls. I don’t know if you are. Are you? Nevermind, don’t answer that, it was rude.” Alex rambled while Lena just smiled, wondering how someone as tough and badass as Alex Danvers turned out to be so sweet and dorky when she let her guard down. It was endearing, truly.

“Well, Alex, let me just say that if I had to be set up with someone, I’d rather it be you.” 

_Damn, Lena, that was smooth. But you’re so fucked if she doesn’t feel the same way._ She thought, almost immediately chastising herself, until she saw the grin on Alex’s face. 

“Really? Well, geez, Lena… all you’ve gotta do is say the word and we can go back to my place.” Alex smirked. Lena’s eyes widened at the response.

“Well, what do you say we do just that?” Lena smiled and put down some money to pay for their drinks. Alex grinned and took her hand as they headed of the bar. They were at her apartment within ten minutes. Lena stayed the night, but they never spoke about it again after. The next two weeks were unbearably awkward, and it all came to a head at the next game night. 

They had both found themselves at Kara’s apartment, and neither of them knew how to approach each other. It was way to hide their awkwardness with the others around, Alex would just talk with Winn and James while Lena chatted with Sam and Kara. But soon, it was time to play Monopoly with their usual teams. Previously, Lena and Alex had always stuck together, their combined intellect helping them win almost every time. This time, though, they took their sweet time crossing the room to sit together. Even once they had gotten situated, their natural flow of conversation had become disjointed and uncomfortable. Everyone noticed, but each silently just chalked it up to neither of them being in the mood for socialization. Kara, though, wasn’t so sure.

The game began and Alex felt unfocused. A naturally competitive person, she never felt unfocused about Monopoly. Each move was usually calculated and careful, a mistake rarely made. But this particular night was different. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lena and what had happened that night. She couldn’t stop thinking about how they had never talked about it, and now her chance at a relationship with Lena was probably ruined forever.

“Alex? Alex, are you there?” Came Kara’s voice as she waved her hand in front of her sister’s blank face. Alex snapped back to reality, only to realize that she’d been staring at Lena. 

“Huh?” She stammered, her cheeks going red.

“Alex, it’s.. it’s your turn.” Kara said slowly, starting to get concerned for her sister.

“Oh. Right.” Alex nodded and saw that Lena had already rolled the dice for them. She quickly moved their piece, putting no thought into it whatsoever.

They ended up losing the game by a landslide. Kara and Winn had won, a first in the history of their game night Monopoly battles. As it turned out, Lena had been pretty damn distracted as well. 

As game night came to a close and everyone began cleaning up, Kara pulled Alex aside. 

“Did you and Lena sleep together?”

“What? Kara, no– of course not!”

“Then maybe consider it? I swear I could have cut that tension with a knife.”

Alex’s face turned bright red. Of course, as if Alex didn’t already want the earth to open up and swallow her whole, Lena chose that exact moment to walk in. 

“Oh, sorry, am I interrupting? I just… wanted to put the dishes in the sink…” Lena said quietly once she noticed the look on Alex’s face. 

“Kara wants to know if we slept together.” Alex replied, her voice about as soft and vulnerable as possible. 

“Oh. Well, that’s easy. No, we didn’t. Actually, all we did that night was literally sleep.” 

Kara’s eyebrows shot up at that. “So you stayed over one night?” 

Alex nodded. “After I got really drunk at the bar two weeks ago. We didn’t do anything more than make out before we both passed out.”

“That explains why you guys were so off your game tonight. I mean, you’ve both always been pining for each other, but you didn’t realize it until now and didn’t know what to do with yourselves.” 

“That’s… terrifyingly perceptive.” Lena noted. Kara just shrugged and left the room so they could talk. 

“So, we’ve been pining after each other, huh?” Alex chuckled dryly. 

“Apparently so. But, uh… I really do like you Alex. And, if you’d be willing, I’d like to try something a little better than drunk making out. I’d like to take you on a date.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I didn’t think the feelings we let out that night came from nothing. And I’d really like to go on a date with you.” 

“I’d… I’d like that, too.” Alex smiled softly. 

When Alex told Kara later that night that she was going to go on a date with Lena, Kara just sighed with relief. She’d been convinced since the beginning that her sister and her best friend were meant for each other, no matter how painfully awkward and oblivious they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now realizing how much AgentCorp I write. I love it.


	8. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey! If you would want could you write an agentcorp prompt based on the song “break up in the end” by Cole swindell if possible. Sort of like Alex reminiscing on her relationship with Lena but knowing she would do it all over again. maybe they get back together in the end? Thank you

**Present Day  
**

Alex laid on the couch around midnight one night, an empty whiskey glass on her coffee table, the television on in the background. Truthfully, she barely remembered what she was watching, she just had it on so she didn’t feel so goddamn alone. Kara had been there most of the day, but Alex told her to go home after dinner. As much as she loved her sister, she needed to figure this out on her own. A lot had happened in the two months since she and Lena had broken up, but every time she had a moment of quiet, her thoughts immediately went to the most beautiful and heartbreaking relationship she’d ever had. Sad ending or no, she wouldn’t change any of it, not a single day. So, as she did many nights, she sat there, just reliving it all.

_I still walk in that bar a little drunk_

_I still ask you what you’re drinking, “What’s your name?”_

_I still kiss you by the shuffleboard, last call at 2AM_

_Even though we break up in the end…_

**One Year Ago**

“Kara, who’s this with you?” Alex asked, sitting clumsily next to the dark haired woman that was beside her sister.

“Are you drunk, Alex?”

“No. Not at all.” Alex shook her head, though she was a little tipsy. Kara just shook her head with a chuckle and ordered her sister a glass of water.

“Alex, this is my friend Lena. You remember her from the CatCo article I did a few months ago?”

Alex smiled and outstretched a hand for Lena to shake. “Nice to meet you, Lena. I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex.” Lena replied politely. When Kara had mentioned her genius sister, this wasn’t what she’d expected. The three of them talked a little bit, with Alex becoming more and more endearing as she started to sober up a little throughout the evening.

“So, Lena, as a fellow scientist… what are your thoughts on the recent developments in the bioengineering world?” Alex asked. That seemed to get Lena talking. In fact, she and Alex didn’t stop talking for at least two hours. Even after Kara left for the night, they were still there. It was getting close to 2am and the bar would be closing soon, but Alex and Lena were taking their sweet time leaving. Eventually, they started to walk to the door, still chatting away.

“This conversation has been absolutely amazing, Alex.” Lena smiled, scribbling something on a napkin. “Here’s my phone number, in case you ever want to talk again. Honestly, no one has really understood me so quickly before.”

“I’m just observant.” Alex chuckled. “But, I’d be glad to hang out again sometime. Really, it would be amazing.”

She took the napkin and carefully put it in her pocket. As she looked over at Lena, she couldn’t help but kiss her cheek quickly.

“What was that for?” Lena asked, her cheeks bright red.

“I just… I really like you. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just–”

“No, it’s okay, you just surprised me.” Lena explained, then looked over at her. “Alex, you can relax a little. It’s okay. Text me, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Nine Months Ago**

_I’ll introduce you to my mom and dad_

_Say “I think I love her” when you leave that room_

_I’d still not take their advice when I say you’re moving in_

_Even though we break up in the end…_

Dinner with the whole Danvers family was a big deal, especially when significant others got to attend. Lena’s first dinner with them was three months after she’d begun dating Alex. Things had been moving quickly, and Alex suggested Lena meet her mom before things went any further. They were planning on moving in together soon, but they didn’t want to tell anyone until Lena had met Eliza. Alex was a grown woman, but there was still a small part of her that needed her mother’s approval of everything she did.

Luckily, the dinner seemed to go well, and Alex was grinning from ear to ear as Lena got up to go to the bathroom.

“Well? What do you think?” Alex asked with a grin. Eliza smiled at her daughter’s excitement.

“She’s lovely, Alex. I’m so glad to see you so happy. You two seem like a perfect fit.”

“We are. We’re, um… Well, we’re thinking of moving in together.”

“Alex! That’s amazing!” Kara giggled and hugged her sister excitedly. Alex looked over at Eliza, expecting to see the same reaction, but all she saw was a frown.

“Mom, what is it?” Alex asked, suddenly terrified of what she’d say.

“Honey, I love you and I support you, but… don’t you think it’s too soon? It’s only been three months. I know everything seems perfect right now, but you don’t want to rush things.”

“Mom, I… I think I love her. I know what I’m doing.”

Eliza didn’t quite approve, but she knew she wouldn’t win this argument. She knew they loved each other, but she knew that three months wasn’t long enough for them to be moving in together. She was right, but no one knew it yet.

**Four Months Ago**

_Even if I knew you’d be the one that got away_

_I’d still go back and get you_

_Even if I knew you’d be my best and worst mistake_

_Oh, I’d still make it with you_

_Over and over, again and again_

_Even though we break up in the end._

The shine and excitement of their new relationship was starting to fade, and neither of them knew how to transition into a mature and adult relationship. Both of them were used to having their walls up, so neither of them had been in a long enough relationship to even consider how long term relationships worked. Long hours at work and several cancelled dates began to put a strain on them. They began to fight more, each of them too stubborn to listen to the other. For all the good, wonderful, beautiful moments they had, there were painful, heartbreaking ones as well. They knew where this was headed, but they didn’t let it deter them. They held on tight, perhaps too tight, to something that wasn’t meant to be in that moment.

**Two Months Ago**

Being the best friend of one and the sister of the other, Kara was the first to hear about the break up.

“Kara? Can I stay at your place tonight?” was all that was said when Kara answered her phone.

“Lena? Of course you can. Is everything alright? Is Alex alright?” The blonde asked quickly, hearing the stress and pain in Lena’s voice.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Lena replied, avoiding the question until she could process it herself. True to her word, she showed up ten minutes later. She looked like she’d been crying.

“I just got off the phone with Alex…” Kara said softly, as a way of telling her that she knew what had happened.  “Lena, I’m so sorry…”

“I can’t believe we broke up…” Lena cried, falling into Kara’s arms.

“Come on, let’s get you settled on the couch.” Kara said gently, guiding Lena into the living room. They didn’t talk about it, but Kara sat beside her friend for as long as she needed. She knew how terrible breakups could be.

**Present Day**

_You’ve just had one too many tonight_

_You’re just calling ‘cause you’re lonely, that’s okay_

_But you know if you come over, I can’t not let you in_

_Even though we’ll break up in the end._

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone buzzing. She glanced at the caller ID. Lena. Against her better judgement, she answered it.

“Lena, I know you’re probably drunk…” She sighed.

“Not drunk. Just lonely. I miss you Alex.”

“I miss you too.” Alex admitted. “But we can’t do this. We’ll just break up again.”

“No, not this time. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about what happened. We can work through it, together. We needed to communicate better, we know that. We can fix that this time. Please, Alex, just let us try. We’ve had time apart, we’re more mature now.” Lena said gently. Alex hesitated before answering.

“Okay. I’ll be at your place in twenty minutes.” She said and hung up immediately. She went over to Lena’s apartment and they talked the whole night. Lena was right, they had matured. They still had issues and things to work through, but they didn’t break up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me more prompts by commenting here or sending me an ask at al-damnvers on Tumblr! I love you all! I'm open to writing Supercorp, AgentCorp, AgentReign, and Sanvers.


	9. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Agentcorp “May I have this dance” and “kiss me”

“I hate these stupid events, why do I have to go?” Alex whined as she got dressed for the latest L-Corp gala. 

“Because Lena asked you to and you love her.” Kara pointed out, getting her own outfit ready. 

“Yeah, I know, but they’re so boring. Lena’s the only one there that isn’t a pretentious jerk.” 

“Alex, it’s going to be far from boring when Lena sees you wearing _that_.” 

Alex grinned and looked in the mirror at the suit she’d opted to wear. She knew Lena liked her in suits and had told her she would be wearing a dress so that she could surprise her. 

“Damn right.” She grinned and grabbed her purse. “Come on, let’s get going.” 

Half an hour later, they were just walking into the gala, Lena waving them over as she spotted them.

“Well, Director Danvers, you never cease to amaze me.” She grinned, taking in Alex’s outfit. “And you look great, too, Kara. But Alex is my girlfriend, so…”

“I understand.” Kara chuckled. “Hey, is Brainy here yet?”

“Yeah, he just got here. You might want to keep him occupied, he is way too curious about the open bar. And if I remember correctly, he doesn’t hold his alcohol well.” Lena told her.

“Oh, boy…” Kara chuckled and left to find him. 

“Well, would you look at that, we’re alone.” Alex smiled. 

“Hardly, there’s only at least a few thousand people here.”

“You know what I mean. Come with me.” Alex held out her hand. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you up to, Al?”

“May I have this dance, Lena Luthor?” 

“You may.” Lena smiled and took Alex’s hands as the redhead led her onto the dance floor. They stood close together, gently swaying to the music that was playing. 

“Thank you for being here, Alex…” Lena said softly after a few minutes. Alex just smiled.

“Of course. I’m always happy to support you.”

“I know, but I also know that you hate these things. And believe me, I’d rather be cuddled up on your couch in comfortable clothes, but I have to be here.” 

“Lena.” Alex said gently. “No matter how annoying these things can be, I’m still going to come, whether you ask me to or not. I want to support you in any way I can. Besides, I know you’re not comfortable in the public eye like this, feeling like everyone is watching your every move. If I didn’t stay by your side so you feel safe and loved, what kind of girlfriend would I be?”

“You always know what to say to make me cry…” Lena laughed softly, tears in her eyes.

“I love you. And you, my darling, deserve everything good in the world.” 

“Just kiss me, Al.” Lena smiled. Alex grinned and leaned over to kiss her. 

“How about, when this event is over, we go back to my place and cuddle for the rest of the night like you wanted?” She suggested. 

“That sounds amazing, Alex. It gives me something to look forward to so I can get through this.” Lena grinned. 

Alex smiled and kissed her again. Maybe they’d survive this gala after all.


	10. AgentReign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Would you try a prompt for AgentReign/Danvarias to the O.A.R. song Peace. I don’t know what it is about that song that always makes me think of Sam & Alex. Thanks!
> 
> I’m a sucker for AgentReign and good music, so this was amazing to write. I didn’t include the lyrics this time, but I think it still works. Little bit of angst, but it gets solved pretty darn quick. Side note: while I was listening to the song for the first time last night, I could picture Alex and Sam dancing to this song in their kitchen. Adorable.
> 
> ALSO. I have three other fics going on, and those shall be updated soon. I only have one class tomorrow, so I'll have a little time.

“I’m fine, Alex.”

“Don’t lie to me. Please don’t. I know you’re not okay, and that’s alright. I can’t imagine that any of this is easy for you…” Alex started, only to be cut off by her girlfriend.

“Stop treating me like I’m broken, Alex. That’s what I’m trying to say. I’m strong enough for this, I don’t need you to treat me like you’re walking on eggshells, afraid of hurting me.”

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She hadn’t realized Sam felt that way. She knew how it felt, and her heart sank at the thought that she’d hurt her in some say.  

“Look, I… I need some air. I’m gonna go take a walk.” Sam said, shaking her head. Without another word, she headed out of the apartment, fighting tears. Of all the people to understand what she was going through, she thought Alex would be one of them. She knew that all either of them wanted was a life without the pain they’d suffered before. But considering the lives they led, she knew it wasn’t entirely possible. She headed to the park nearby their apartment,  letting her thoughts settle as she wandered around. She found herself sitting on a bench, staring at some ducks in the pond nearby.  

How could she have let this happen? All she wanted was for them to be happy. And it was so difficult these days, but if they could just make each other laugh and smile, maybe it would be okay. After about an hour of deep thought, Sam sighed and got up to head back to the apartment. Fighting wasn’t going to do them any good, they had to talk. She came back, however, to an empty apartment. Usually, Alex could be found lounging by the TV or attempting to make dinner in the kitchen. This, of course, sent Sam into a slight panic. Did Alex leave? Had things really gotten that bad?

“Alex? Babe? Where are you?” She called through the apartment, then her eyes landed on a note on the table.

‘Come up to the roof.’ was all it said. With a look of interest, Sam headed down the hall to the the stairs that led to the roof of the building. She couldn’t help but smile at what she saw when she got there.

There were two chairs set up and a picnic blanket underneath them. Cartons of takeout Chinese food and a few bottles of beer were situated between the chairs, and Alex was standing there, staring up at the stars above them.

“Alex?” Sam said softly, not wanting to startle her. Alex turned to her, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey. I, um… well, I wanted to apologize for earlier, and I figured we needed to talk anyways, so… I got us some food and some beer and set it up. There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, too.”

“That sounds amazing, Alex.” She smiled softly and walked towards her. The two of them sat down and each took some of the food, eating in silence for a few moments.

“I really am sorry about what happened. I didn’t realize that was how you felt, but I should have. I wasn’t paying attention.” Alex said finally.

“You don’t have to apologize, Alex. You really don’t. I was out of line, too. I shouldn’t have expected you to know without telling you. After all, mind reading isn’t really an effective form of communication. Not for humans, anyways.”

Alex was quiet for a moment, contemplating her next words.

“Sam, I… I just want us to be okay. I want us to have all of that really stupid romantic comedy stuff. I want a montage of us dancing in the kitchen while we make dinner, running around with Ruby and potential future kids, surprising Ruby with a dog, cuddling during a movie night, all those things. I don’t want to fight. Not with you. More than anything, I just want to be a safe place for you. I know that’s hard for us, given everything we’ve been through, but I can’t pretend like it’s impossible. I just want… I want peace. With you.”

Sam watched her for a moment, nodding in understanding. “I want all of that, too. And I want it with you. I hate seeing you sad, I hate seeing you cry. And maybe those things are part of life, but they don’t have to be our whole lives. So how about this: We start fresh. We forget the arguing and the fighting and we try to work things out this time.”

“I think we can do that.” Alex smiled and glanced up at the sky, where some shooting stars were starting to rain down. She stood up and offered Sam her hand. “Come here.”

“What are you up to, Danvers?” Sam smiled.

“Dance with me.”

“There’s no music.”

“We don’t need it.”

With a smile, Sam took Alex’s hands and stepped closer until her head was on her girlfriend’s shoulder and they were swaying to the music in their heads.

“This is some pretty great romantic comedy material.” Sam commented, making Alex laugh. She could listen to that sound forever.

“Yeah, babe, it sure is.” Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Maybe they wouldn’t have peace forever, but they had it for now. And that was enough.


	11. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Are you still taking prompts? How about Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith? AgentReign or AgentCorp?
> 
>  
> 
> You totally deserved this sooner, but schoolwork was a whole bunch of yikes. After this past week’s episode, however… I couldn’t wait to write this. Lena and James are over, and AgentCorp shall rise. I’m here for it. For the sake of this one shot, we’re gonna pretend that Lena and James broke up at the same time as Sanvers. Also, Alex and Lena have only met once before (so still technically strangers), but Lena is still friends with Kara.

Being alone was not something that Lena could do. Not tonight. Sure, she constantly had her walls up and never let her emotions show. But she needed a distraction. Where she found it was not in the place she expected. Somehow, after a painful and horrible breakup with James, she found herself at a club, of all places. That was new.

It wasn’t like Alex expected to be at a club, either. She thought those days were long behind her. But after her devastating breakup with Maggie, all she wanted was to get drunk and forget her real life for a few hours. It wasn’t long before she got herself to the bar, ordering a whiskey and downing it faster than she probably should have. All of the non-alcoholic coping mechanisms Maggie had taught her went out the window. 

“You might want to slow down there.” came an amused voice to her right. Alex turned to face the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. She looked vaguely familiar. How could Alex forget a face that beautiful? Was she already that drunk? 

“It’s okay, I’m not a lightweight by any means.” Alex said with a grin, putting the glass down. 

“Still, that can’t be healthy.” The woman said, taking a sip of her wine. 

“I don’t give a shit about healthy. Tonight’s just about getting drunk and forgetting… things.”

“Well, I’ll drink to that.” Lena said and finished off her drink, ordering another one and another whiskey for Alex. “I’m Lena, by the way.” 

Alex grinned and responded, but the pounding music made it hard to hear. Lena just smiled and pretended to hear this vaguely familiar woman’s name. She figured she’d learn it later if she had to. 

Alex finished her second drink just as quickly as the first and held her hand out to Lena. “Come on, let’s dance.” When Lena hesitated, Alex chuckled softly. “Come on. You’ve had a glass and a half of wine and you look sad. We both need to forget things, so let’s go forget them.”

“Fine. I’m a terrible dancer, I’ll have you know.” Lena said, getting up. Alex paid her no mind and dragged her onto the dance floor. Somehow, the music got even louder. Alex seemed to enjoy it, freely moving to the beat. Lena watched her for a moment, slowly beginning to dance as well. She was right, she was a terrible dancer. But Alex still thought she looked gorgeous. 

As the song played on, they kept dancing, slowly getting closer and closer, growing more and more comfortable with each other. They’d barely spoken and both of them were drunk – though Alex was more so than Lena – but they both knew there was a connection. Lena knew she’d never felt this with James, or really anyone. This woman must be something special. 

Alex continued to puzzle over where she’d seen Lena. The name rang a bell, too. Had she seen her on TV? Maybe rescued her from an alien attack? Both? She couldn't be sure. Whatever the case, she liked her. 

After her third drink, Alex began feeling a little too drunk for her liking and announced she was going home.

“I can give you a ride home, if you’d like? My driver is just outside.” Lena offered. After a moment of consideration, Alex nodded. Lena sighed with relief. She barely knew this woman, still didn’t know her name, but she wanted to make sure she got home safe. Alex claimed she wasn’t a lightweight, but something told Lena that it had been a long time since she’d gotten drunk.

As they sat in Lena’s car, Alex suddenly grew quiet and thoughtful. Her bubbly persona seemed to disappear. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, glancing over at her. 

“Am I drunk?” 

“Yes. Are you okay?” 

“I’m sad.” Alex said quietly. So she was a sad drunk? Well, Lena being Lena, she handled it well.

“Why is that?” Lena asked gently. 

“Maggie… and I broke up…”

“Who’s Maggie?” 

“Girlfriend.” She had been more than that, of course, but even drunk Alex wasn’t that open with her feelings. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Was that what you were drinking to forget?”

“Yeah… Didn’t want to deal with it. Or be alone.” Alex mumbled, her face in her hands. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay at your apartment tonight?”

“No.”

That was all it took for Lena to offer to help her to her apartment and sit with her until someone came to get her. Now sitting on Alex’s couch, Alex shoved her unlocked phone in Lena’s face. 

“Can you call my sister? I can’t read the screen too well. It’s the contact labeled with ‘Sis’ and there’s a little… angel emoji… because she’s an angel…” Alex murmured. 

“Of course.” Lena nodded and took the phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the right one. As soon as she heard the phone pick up, she began speaking. 

“Hi, I’m… I met your sister just now while she was out and I’ve got her at her apartment, I think she just fell asleep on her couch. She’s pretty out of it from drinking. Can you come by and stay with her?” She said before Alex’s sister had a chance to speak. There was a pause on the other end. 

“Lena?” A confused voice asked.

“Kara?” The pure shock was clear in her voice. That explained why the woman looked so familiar. Alex. That was her name. Kara had mentioned her a million times. After a brief conversation, Kara agreed to come over and make sure Alex was okay. As Lena went home that night, she suddenly realized why Alex had been so insistent on drinking and forgetting. Maggie had been her fiancée. No wonder she hadn’t wanted to be alone. Lena couldn’t imagine the pain she was in. 

A week later, Lena was invited to Kara’s game night. Unsurprisingly, Alex was there. 

“I’m sorry about… what happened.” Alex told her when they had a moment alone. 

“It’s alright. I understand. I was going through a tough breakup that night, too. All I wanted was to forget everything, and… dance with a stranger.” 

“You didn’t just dance with one, you watched one drunkenly fall asleep on her own couch until her sister showed up.” Alex muttered, clearly embarrassed. 

“Alex. What I’m saying is… I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night. You were so friendly, so kind, even when you were far too drunk to remember half of what you were talking about. I’d like to see you again, both of us sober. Besides, from knowing Kara, I already know some things about you, so we can sidestep all the annoying smalltalk. We’re both scientists, aren’t we? I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about.” 

“I’d like that. I really would. We can talk later and figure out a date. For now… Let’s watch my sister crush Winn at Mario Kart and talk some science.” Alex smiled and led the way back to the living room. Who knew that dancing with a stranger at a club could lead to so much good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to send me prompts here or on Tumblr (al-damnvers)! Throw me some fun AUs, I'm up for almost anything.


	12. AgentReign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Agentreign prompt: Alex meeting Sam at the pier in 3x01 BUT Alex has known she’s gay since high school and she & Sam had a one night stand in college.
> 
>  
> 
> I had to rewatch 3x01 for this, because I honestly forgot the context of that scene. Maggie and Alex are still together for this fic, like they were during that episode, but I’m going to change the timeline just a little so I can add in some angst.

Alex was gently shoved out of her daze when she felt a young girl bump into her, the girl quickly apologizing over her shoulder as she ran away.

“Ruby! Rubes, come here, baby.” Came a voice that sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. She recognized the voice instantly, but hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was. She didn’t need things to get more complicated right now. As the woman crossed next to Alex, it was clear that it was exactly who Alex thought she was. Sam Arias. 

“I don’t think that was an apology.” Sam told the young girl who she had beckoned over. The girl- Ruby, apparently- noticed a strange tension between the two women, but didn’t say a word about it.

“I’m very sorry for bumping into you.” Ruby said with a polite smile.

“Totally okay, thank you for apologizing.” Alex replied, her nerves seeming to melt away when she was talking to someone other than Sam. Ruby grinned and looked at Sam. 

“Can I go now, Mom? I want to get up close.” 

“Just don’t get so far ahead I can’t see you, okay?” Sam nodded, though the girl was already running off.

“She’s fun.” Alex commented with a chuckle, chancing a glance in Sam’s direction.

“Thanks, I’m just trying to enjoy the microsecond I have left before she’s a teenager.” Sam chuckled. The comment threw Alex off-guard.

“Wow, she’s that old already?” 

“She’s twelve, yeah.” 

“And to think that she was only two when–” Alex paused. When they’d slept together. But how could she possibly even bring that up to a woman she hadn’t seen in ten years? It wasn’t exactly small talk. 

“Great, as if I didn’t already feel old…” Sam chuckled. Alex supposed it was meant to be a joke, but the tone of Sam’s voice made her feel a little guilty.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up.” She said. Sam just shrugged. 

“It was college, Al. We were both a mess. It’s okay. I’m not upset about it.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the old nickname that Sam had once given her. She hadn’t heard it since they’d last spoken, which was something she didn’t particularly like remembering. 

“I, uh, I am sorry about Ruby running into you like that. I’ve been trying unsuccessfully to teach her to look where she’s going.” Sam continued after a moment. 

“It’s fine, really. To be fair, I was a little stuck in my own head and I didn’t realize I was standing right in the middle of the path.” Alex said, waving off Sam’s apology. 

“That’s so like you.”

“What?”

“Just… Let other people take the blame for once, okay? Not everything is your fault.” 

Alex was quiet for a moment. Even now, with very little knowledge of each other’s current lives, Sam knew just what to say. If Alex was being honest with herself, she would have admitted that Sam was right. It was in her nature to take the fall for others, even if it was something stupid like this. She knew, also, that there had been plenty of space around her for someone to walk by, so she wasn’t really at fault. Not this time. 

“Okay.” She said finally. Sensing more awkwardness, Sam tried desperately to think of another topic of conversation. It was then that she noticed the ring on Alex’s finger.

“So when you were lost in your own little world, were you daydreaming about your wife?” She chuckled, hoping Alex would pick up on her teasing tone.

“My fiancée, actually. We’re getting married in a few months.” Alex shook her head and laughed slightly, though Sam didn’t miss a melancholy look just behind the laughter.

“And you’re unhappy about that?”

“What? I never said I was unhappy.” Alex said quickly. 

“Not in words, but you don’t exactly look… happy.”

“It’s complicated. We’ve been disagreeing on some really important stuff lately.” Alex said quietly. 

“Oh.” Sam nodded, deciding not to pry. “I’m sorry. But, hey, if you need a friend to talk to… I’m here. Give me a call, okay?”  
  
“I… Okay. I will.” Alex nodded, watching as Sam headed into the crowd to find her daughter. 

So, the woman she’d never fully stopped loving was suddenly living in National City with her daughter? This was going to be fine. Right? Totally fine.


	13. AgentReign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> agentreign mother's club au where alex reluctantly joins a moms group after adopting a baby, and eventually comes to love it when she meets sam and baby ruby on her first day
> 
> This is a cute as hell prompt, thank you for this.

“Kara, this is gonna suck. Remember the annoying moms in Midvale when we were growing up? I hated them back then, I’m gonna hate them even more now.”

Alex was sitting on the couch at Kara’s apartment, a carrier with a sleeping baby by her side. She’d adopted the baby a few weeks ago, but was still feeling lost. When she refused help, her sister had taken matters into her own hands and signed Alex up for a mother’s club. While Alex was secretly grateful, she was incredibly nervous to show up for her first meeting. What if the other moms didn’t accept her because she’d adopted a baby and not had one of her own? What if they thought that her being a single mom would harm her child in some way? What if–

“Alex, this is National City. It’s different than Midvale. People are more accepting here.” Kara’s words cut through Alex’s internal monologue. 

“Sure, but people can still be judgmental.”

“Maybe, but not always. Can’t you just go and try it? We’re all here to help you, but there are some things we won’t know. The group will help you with that. Besides, it’s also to help you bond with your new daughter.” Kara said, sitting down on the other side of the carrier and smiling at the little baby. Alex sighed and checked her watch. 

“I should get going. I don’t want to be late.” She said and headed to the meeting. She was a ball of nerves as she walked in, her little girl now awake and happy to be held in Alex’s arms. Alex walked over to the woman running the group.

“Hi, um… I’m Alex Danvers, my sister signed me up for this…” She said carefully. The woman smiled cheerfully.

“Wonderful to meet you, Alex. I’m Justine. Who’s this little one?” She smiled at the little baby. 

“Oh, this is Natalie. She’s cute isn’t she?” Alex grinned. 

“She is. Well, I’m glad you’re both here. Some moms haven’t shown up yet, but a couple of them are already here. You can go sit down next to Sam for now.” Justine smiled and pointed her out. Alex smiled and thanked her, then sat down on the rug beside the brunette Justine had pointed her to. 

“Hi there! Are you knew?” The brunette asked, smiling as Alex sat down. 

“Oh, yeah, hi. I’m Alex, this is my daughter, Natalie.” There was a hint of pride in Alex’s voice.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam. And this little cutie is my daughter Ruby.” Sam grinned. “How old is Natalie?” 

“Just a few months.”

“Geez, and you got your figure back so quickly? What’s your secret? I’ve been so embarrassed to even go to the beach in a t-shirt and shorts, let alone wear a bathing suit.” Sam asked in surprise.

“Oh, uh–” Alex blushed, not sure how to handle this. First of all, did Sam just compliment her? Why did it make her feel all giddy inside? Secondly, she was suddenly nervous to explain that Natalie wasn’t exactly hers. 

“Natalie isn’t– well, I’m not her mom. She’s adopted. Her mom was a single mom with no family, who died a few hours after she was born. I’d been in the system for a long time, fostering kids here and there, so they called me. I adopted her officially a few weeks ago.” Alex explained. Sam just stared at her, seemingly in awe. 

“Alex, that’s… wow. This poor little girl lost her biological mom, but… she’s got you. And, just because you didn’t give birth to her, doesn’t mean you’re not her mom. You’re the one who’s raising her, taking care of her, protecting her… You’re her mom. Not biological, no, but you’re still her mom.”

“I don’t feel like it.” 

“I’m sure it’ll come in time. I’m sure it’s not easy. And, hey, you came to a mother’s club. Everyone here will do what they can to help you. That’s what it’s for.” Sam told her with a gentle smile. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate that.” Alex smiled. She just might get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought, I'm considering writing a part 2 for this one. If you'd like that, let me know! Also, once we start seeing Alex and Kelly together more and get confirmation that they are supposed to be love interests, feel free to send me some prompts for them, too!


	14. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentalex asked:  
> For your prompts how about an agentreign or agentcorp fic where its like a silly romcom and they just keeping running into each other at random places like coffeeshops and supermarkets and stuff like that and thats how they start dating
> 
> This one was so adorable and fun! Thank you for the prompt!

“Yes, I’m on my way to the grocery store. Yes, I’ll get ice cream. And cookies. And– Okay, Kara, that’s way too much. Just… I’ll see you at your place tonight.” Alex said before hanging up the phone. She loved Sister Night, but she hated being the one to get all the snacks. Her phone buzzed with several texts and she quickly looked turned the notifications, only to walk right into someone’s shopping cart. 

“Oh, I’m sorry– Lena?” She had to admit she was a little surprised. Lena looked up from the food she was holding and smiled. 

“Alex! What a nice surprise to see you here.” Lena smiled in greeting. 

“It’s a surprise to see me? I think you’re the more surprising one. Don’t you have people to go shopping for you?” Alex teased. 

“Oh, I do. But I thought I’d be a little spontaneous today.”

“And go to the grocery store?”

“Hey, you have no right to tease. Don’t you get takeout every night? I didn’t realize you actually know how to cook.” 

Alex blushed slightly. Not at Lena’s remark, but more at the fact that the other woman knew her so well.

“I’m just getting snacks for Sister Night.” She explained with a chuckle. 

“Ah, got it.” Lena nodded, glancing over to see what was in the basket Alex was holding. “Sour cream and onion potato chips?”

“It’s a good snack. I still have to get the ice cream and Oreos.”

“How you manage to stay in shape, I’ll never know.” Lena chuckled. 

“Killer workouts at the DEO.” Alex replied with a shrug.

“Still impressive.” Lena smiled, making Alex blush slightly. “Now, as much as I love this conversation, I should get going and get some of this food into the freezer before it thaws.” 

“See you around, Lena.” Alex chuckled, shaking her head at the strangeness of seeing Lena out in public like this. Oddly enough, it wasn’t the last time. A week later, Alex stumbled into a coffee shop near the DEO after a long day, barely registering that Lena was sitting at a table by the door. She got her coffee and was about to head out when she heard a voice call out to her.

“Alex! Come sit for a moment.” 

Alex smiled when she saw it was Lena. Somehow, this was the only person who could make her happy after a day like this one had been. She wandered over and sat down across from her.

“It’s a little late in the day for coffee, isn’t it?” Lena remarked. Alex gestured to the cup in Lena’s hand.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Oh, this is hot chocolate.”

“Really? You didn’t strike me as a hot chocolate person.”

“I’m just full of surprises, Danvers. I can’t tell you all of my secrets, now, can I?” Lena said in a tone that was flirty enough to make Alex nearly choke on her drink.

“No, I suppose not. But I look forward to learning as much about you as I can in the meantime.” Alex replied smoothly. It was now Lena’s turn to blush.

The two sat and talked for a little while, each venting about what a terrible day they’d had. By the time they’d gone their separate ways, Alex was left feeling surprisingly peaceful. How did Lena make her so calm? How was she so damn understanding? And why was Alex blushing at every compliment Lena threw her way?

A few weeks went by without either of them having time to see each other, whether on purpose or by accident. In that time, Alex had gone through all the phases of realizing she had a crush on someone: infatuation, denial, fear, acceptance, denial again, puppy love, and then the distinct fear that Lena couldn’t possibly like her back. With such a lack of communication between them, she wondered if she’d just imagined Lena flirting with her. She discovered a few days later at the DEO that she certainly had _not_ imagined it.

Alex was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at agent reports, when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Don’t tell me you just happened to be here.” Alex chuckled when she saw it was Lena, referring to their previous accidental meetings.

“Would believe me if I said that I did? I came by to use some equipment in your labs, ended up chatting with Kara for a bit. She told me you were having a long day, so I thought I’d bring you some fresh coffee.” 

“You’re an angel. An absolute angel.” Alex smiled, standing up and gratefully taking the coffee cup from her. “How about, as a thank you, I take you out to dinner after I get done with this?” 

“Oh, Alex, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I want to. I really want to take you out, possibly on a date, and this seemed like the perfect excuse.”

“Are you asking me out, Alex?” Lena’s look of surprise made Alex start to panic.

“Well, um, yeah– if you’re okay with that, I mean! I just, I thought you’d been flirting the last few times I saw you and I kinda liked it, so–”

“Woah, Alex, slow down. Take a deep breath.” Lena said, stepping forwards and putting her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “I was flirting with you. You were right. And I’d absolutely love to go on a date with you. I’ll come back around seven? How’s that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect.” Alex smiled, glad that one of them was able to stay calm.

When Lena left a few minutes later, Alex couldn’t help but grin to herself. Sure, she had to get back to her work, but at least she had far more motivation to get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day, woohoo! That's mostly because I forgot to add the chapter before this one. All of these are already on Tumblr, but I know not all of you have Tumblr, and it's nice to keep all of these in one place.


	15. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Agentcorp prompt: Alex reacting to Lena in that suit (I hope you know the one)
> 
> I waited until the episode actually aired, just so I could get context. That suit was amazing, and Katie’s explanation of where that came from was amazing. Hopefully this does the suit justice! Set sort of post-4x15, but before Lex captures Lena at the end. Slight angst, but I did include the suit. This whole thing is just so soft.

Alex was half asleep on her feet. The day had been long and intense, and an emotional rollercoaster that she certainly hadn’t processed yet. She glanced around her and saw that everyone was tired, making her unconsciously stand up a little straighter. She had to be the strong one. Brainy was clearly dealing with some things, and Nia was doing her best to help him. Kelly, who had at first appeared to be as sturdy as Alex often looked, was suddenly looking exhausted now that James was okay and she could relax a little. Alex let out a slight chuckle.  _Welcome to the club. I know all about that._  She thought to herself. Her gaze shifted to Kara, who was sitting with James to give Kelly a break. Alex had no idea what was going on with Kara these days. But she had a feeling that it hadn’t been easy for her sister to not be with James the whole time. Everyone had something to deal with, so Alex felt like taking it upon herself to relieve the burden from them, hence why she was still there. 

“Alex? Are you okay?” Came a gentle voice from behind her. Alex turned to see Lena watching her closely.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just… here for James, you know?” 

“You know as well as I do that you’re here for more than just James. He’s been doing better for hours. Kelly is with him, and so is Kara. You know they wouldn’t mind if you left.” Lena told her, regarding her with eyes that radiated nothing but appreciation and kindness. Alex could never lie to those eyes. 

“I’m here for moral support. They need me, I can’t… I can’t just leave them.”

“You’ve been here the whole time. Don’t pretend like it hasn’t taken a toll on you, too. Go home and get some rest.”

“Lena–”

“Stop. You’re going to run yourself ragged. Listen, I’m about to head out myself, why don’t I give you a ride home? My driver can stop at your place on the way to mine.” 

With a sigh and a nod, Alex relented. “Okay. Okay, fine.” She stood and walked into James’s room.

“Hey, um… I’m gonna head home for a bit. I’ll be back soon, but Lena thought it was best if I rest first.” She explained. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Alex.” James told her with a slight smile. “You’ve been here the whole time, and I’m really grateful for that. Don’t even come back until morning. Relax a little. We’re all gonna be fine.”

Alex looked skeptical, but nodded. “Keep an eye on Brainy and Nia for me, okay? Especially Brainy. And, um… call me if you need anything.” She told Kara. Kara just gave her an understanding smile. 

“I will.”

“You’re not actually going to call me, are you?”

“Nope. Not unless it’s an emergency. Now, go.” Kara smiled. Alex nodded and said goodbye to the others, then left with Lena. 

“You don’t have to give me a ride home.” Alex said after a moment.

“Consider it a thank you, okay?” Lena said.

“For what?”

“For encouraging me. You’re always like that. Like everyone else, you didn’t trust me at first. But once you did… You’ve been nothing but supportive. You’ve been more supportive than you needed to be. You could have chosen to be suspicious about the cure I was making, but you chose to trust me and do what I needed to do. I appreciate that more than you know. Sometimes, I’ve felt like Kara’s holding back. My one true friend in the world… But now I’ve got you, too. And Sam, but she’s not here. But you… You’re always here.” Lena explained, staring out the window of her car, then glancing at Alex as she finished speaking. 

“I know what you mean. About Kara holding back, anyways. Lately, I’ve felt like… like something is missing. But you haven’t gone anywhere. You’ve even listened to me talk about it, even when you’ve got your own stuff going on. That’s something new to me, I think. But I’m grateful for it.” 

“Well, I’m always here for you. That’s not going to change. We need each other, I think.” Lena murmured carefully. Alex nodded. 

“I think you’re right. And, honestly, I’m okay with needing someone, if that someone is you.”

They sat in silence the rest of the car ride. With some of the air cleared, Alex was certainly feeling lighter. Unstuck from her chaotic mind for the moment, she took a moment to take in her surroundings as they walked up to her apartment. Lena had insisted on walking her to her door. Alex unlocked the door and turned to wish her goodnight, but paused, finally noticing something new.

“Have you… have you been wearing that suit all day?” Alex asked, her heart suddenly racing as she felt herself blush. Lena chuckled softly.

“I have. What do you think? I thought it would be a nice change from the blouses and skirts I usually wear. It’s surprisingly comfortable.” 

“You’re beautiful… I mean, it’s beautiful! The suit is beautiful. You should wear suits more often.” Alex stammered, frustrated that she suddenly couldn’t get her words out correctly. 

“Maybe I will, Alex. Since you like them so much…” Lena told her, adding in a wink for good measure. Alex felt her heart melt. 

“Well, uh… thanks. I guess.” She said unsure of how exactly to respond to that comment. 

“I should get going. Have a good night, Alex.” Lena smiled. 

“You too. Goodnight.” Alex said softly as the gorgeous woman in a gorgeous suit disappeared down the hallway. There was no way that image was going to leave her mind anytime soon.


	16. AgentReign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prompted myself to write with the song "Orpheus" by Sara Bareilles in mind. Y'all told me to write AgentReign. It started good, but I lost steam in the end. Sorry. It was supposed to be better.

_Come by the fire, lay down your head_

_My love, I see you're growing tired_

_So set the bad day by the bed, and rest a while_

_Your eyes can close_

_You don’t have to do a thing but listen to me sing_

_I know you miss the world, the one you knew_

_The one where everything made sense_

_Because you didn't know the truth, that's how it works_

_'Til the bottom drops out and you learn_

_We're all just hunters seeking solid ground_

 

Alex could hear by the way the front door closed that Sam was coming home from a long day. She didn’t slam it, just sighed as she shut it all too quietly. Over the two years that they’d known each other, Alex had gotten good at sensing Sam’s mood in almost an instant.

“Babe? Do we have any wine left?” Sam called from the kitchen, sounding exhausted.

“I’ve got some here, and a glass already waiting for you.” Alex called back, sitting in their bedroom, curled up on the bed with a book in her lap. Sam silently wandered into the room and flopped onto the bed beside her fiancee.

“Come here.” Alex murmured, putting her book aside and motioning for Sam to rest her head in her lap. Sam eagerly complied and closed her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said, knowing Alex would ask what was wrong. “I didn’t sleep last night and the meeting I had today was a nightmare, so…”

“It’s alright. Just close your eyes and relax. I’ve got you.” The redhead said softly, her fingers gently playing with Sam’s hair, well aware of how much it comforted her. She was nervous about Sam’s nightmares being worse these days, as they approached the one year anniversary of defeating Reign. She couldn’t imagine how terrifying it was for her, to relearn everything she thought she knew, to face the pain she’d brought to others, even if it had never really been her.

“I broke down during the meeting. Lena had to finish it for me.” Sam said eventually.

“What happened?” Alex asked. It was clear in her tone that Sam didn’t have to explain if she didn’t want to, but it had sounded like she did want to.

“I was presenting the yearly budget plan to possible investors. And one of them asked if I was the right one to be doing this. If I spent so much time away from the job last year, how could I possibly know what our spending should be for a whole year?”

Alex reached over and wiped a few years from her face.

“Sam. You know that stuff that happened wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t control it.”

“It already ruined so much of my life, why not destroy my job, too?” Sam muttered bitterly before turning over and sobbing into Alex’s shirt. And Alex just held onto her, whispering love and encouragement until Sam finally calmed down and fell asleep in her arms.

 

_Don't stop trying to find me here amidst the chaos_

_Though I know it's blinding, there's a way out_

_Say out loud_

_We will not give up on love now_

_No fear, don't you turn like Orpheus, just stay here_

_Hold me in the dark, and when the day appears_

_We'll say_

_We did not give up on love today_

 

Alex her bad days, too, though they were caused by something entirely different. Sam could never understand how she was so strong to keep going even after all that had happened over the years.

After losing her memories to save Kara, Alex was suddenly terrified that Sam would leave her. Who could possibly want to be with her when she so clearly needed support just to get through the day? Something felt so wrong and she didn’t know what it was. It felt like her world was on fire and she was stuck in the middle. Still, every time she looked around her, she found Sam right by her side.

After getting her memories back, it was somehow worse. Now, Alex wondered why Sam would want to carry the burden of someone else’s intense baggage, while she was dealing with her own problems. She was sure that she’d be alone before they even reached the anniversary. Somehow, though, Sam remained. Sam held her and comforted her and reminded her that she had done what was best at the time. Alex voiced her concerns for their relationship one evening.

“Why would I leave you?”

“I don’t know. Everything is just… a mess. It just seems like a natural test for us. And I’m scared we won’t pass it.”

“I’m not giving up on our love, Alex. Not today.”

 

_I'll show you good, restore your faith_

_I'll try and somehow make a meaning of the poison in this place_

_Convince you love, don’t breathe it in_

_You were written in the stars that we are swimming in_

_And it has no name, no guarantee_

_It’s just the promise of a day I know that some may never see_

_But that's enough, if the bottom drops out_

_I hope my love was someone else's solid ground_

 

The day before what Kara had named “the anniversary from Hell”, the couple managed to make it to a game night. The joy didn’t last very long, however, as something violent in a video game made Sam tense up. After a quick glance, Alex was leading her out into the hallway. As soon as they were away from their friends, Sam broke, falling to pieces in Alex’s arms.

“I can’t… I can’t do this, Alex…” She whispered between short breaths.

“You can, Sam. You can. I’m right beside you, I promise. You don’t have to do this alone.” Alex told her firmly, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close as they sat on the floor.

“You deserve someone better… God, and I thought just having a kid was enough to make people run away. Nope, I’ve got this baggage too.”

“Sam, look at me. Please. I know this is hard. I can’t even fathom what you’re going through. But I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, no matter how hard this gets. We can get through this. Sometimes things fall apart and sometimes the world feels like it doesn’t make sense, but I will never stop loving you and I will never stop supporting you.” Alex told her, her voice steady and reassuring.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do. You are the strongest, most wonderful person I know. You deserve the world, the universe, even. And I’d give it to you in an instant if I could. I love you so much, Sam. And I’m going to prove that to you every day of my life. One day, this will all be a bad dream and nothing more. I promise.”

 

_Don't stop trying to find me here amidst the chaos_

_Though I know it's blinding, there's a way out_

_Say out loud_

_We will not give up on love now_

_No fear, don't you turn like Orpheus, just stay here_

_Hold me in the dark, and when the day appears_

_We'll say_

_We did not give up on love today_

_We'll say_

_We did not give up on love today_

  


The day finally came, the anniversary they’d been dreading. It was long and it was rough. Both Alex and Sam took the day off of work just to be together and hold one another through the pain. Each wondered silently if they’d be able to get through this without each other. They knew the answer was no, but it would be okay someday. They had each other, that was what mattered. And, no matter what, that would never change. They would never give up on each other and their love. Not today. Not ever.

  



	17. Sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers for the prompt list 32. Thanks!!
> 
> 32\. “Keep your eyes on me.”
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve written Sanvers, so let’s just… hope I don’t fail. Thank you for the prompt!

“Kara, what is it?” Maggie asked, speaking before Kara could even say hello over the phone. 

“Just– just get to the DEO. I’d come get you, but I need to be here.” 

“What happened? What’s wrong with Alex?”

“How’d you know?” Kara asked. She hadn’t said anything about Alex.

“I detect. Besides, your tone of voice, making me come to the DEO… Whatever, there’s obviously no time to get into it right now. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

Maggie was there within five minutes. She tended to move faster when it came to Alex being in danger. She ran in to find Kara landing through the window at the same time, Alex limp in her arms. 

“Alex? Oh my god–” Maggie hurried over. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that Alex was still conscious. That was a good sign. 

“Mags…? What’re you…?” Alex mumbled, her words barely coherent. 

“Kara called me while she brought you here.” Her girlfriend explained, looking to Kara for an explanation. She didn’t like the look of pure terror on the superhero’s face. She knew that if Kara was looking at Alex with a look like _that_ , it was never good. 

“It was a bullet. But not a normal one. It… It injected some sort of poison into her. So, she’s got that to deal with, plus the actual wound. Can you just… just do what you can to keep her awake while we get her to the med bay?” Kara told her, her voice shaking more than Maggie had heard in a long time.

“Of course.” Maggie nodded. As they hurried to get Alex to the med bay and get the doctors to her, Maggie stayed by her side. “Danvers, I need you to stay with me, okay? I need you to keep your eyes open. You’re gonna be fine, just stay awake.”

Alex looked up at her, clearly a little out of it. “What’s… Mags, I’m so sleepy… I don’t feel good, I just wanna sleep…”

“Nope, no way. No sleeping, Alex. It’s for your own good. You can rest later. Focus on me, okay? Keep your eyes on me.” 

Alex looked confused for a moment, but didn’t look away from Maggie’s face. Her brain felt far too fuzzy to figure out what was going on, but Maggie sounded like she knew what she was doing, so Alex listened. Within minutes, the doctors had assessed the situation and took Alex away to be treated. One of them approached Maggie. 

“Good job keeping her awake. If she’d gone under, her condition could have been a lot worse.” He told her. Maggie’s eyes were still trained on the door to the room they’d taken Alex to.

“Is she gonna be okay?” She asked after a moment.

“She’s tough, she’ll be alright. Plus, we’ve got some of the best doctors around for some of this stuff. And she’s got you. She’d never let herself die, knowing it would mean leaving you behind.” He pointed out. Maggie chuckled softly.

“No, I suppose you’re right. Only Alex Danvers would avoid dying for the sake of someone else. Let me know of any updates?”

“Of course.”

Maggie nodded and headed off to find Kara. 

“Maggie, I’m so sorry I didn’t protect her, I didn’t see the guy who attacked her and–” 

“Hey, woah, slow down, Little Danvers. Breathe. She’s gonna be okay.” Maggie said, immediately putting a hand on her arm to comfort her a little. “I don’t blame you for her getting hurt. And I don’t blame her either, I know she was probably doing something stupidly heroic. All we can do is sit and wait. But let’s do that, okay? Let’s be there for her.” 

With a nod from Kara, the two of them sat down to try and relax and wait for news. Once Alex was stable and awake, Kara went in to talk to her first. When she emerged, tears in her eyes, Maggie assumed the worst. 

“Kara, is she… is she okay?” 

Kara paused, then nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah. She’s tired, but she wants to see you. I swear, you two have the greatest love I’ve ever seen. She’s convinced that you kept her alive.” 

“I did what I could.” Maggie shrugged and went to see her girlfriend. When she stepped into the room, Alex was sitting up, precariously propped up by pillows. As soon as she heard the door open, Alex’s gaze shifted to Maggie and she smiled. 

“Maggie… Hey.”

“You’ve really gotta stop scaring me like that.” Maggie responded, but her tone was one of relief, not anger. 

“Maggie, I didn’t have a choice, I was trying to–”

“I know, protect someone. I’m not mad, Danvers, I’m just relieved you’re okay.” 

“You really did keep me alive, you know.”

“Alex…” Maggie sighed. 

“No, you did. Not only because you stayed as calm as possible, doing what you could without panicking. Plus… Even though I wasn’t really thinking clearly, having you there just gave me hope and strength. I love you so much, Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Alex. But please stop almost dying. I couldn’t handle it if you actually…”

“I know. I’m sorry. Can you forgive me enough to sit with me for a little bit?” Alex said with a small smile.

“Of course. Move over. You’re taking up the whole damn bed.” Maggie teased. It made Alex smile a little more, which brought joy to Maggie’s heart. She was fairly sure that Alex’s smile could cure all ills. She climbed up to sit next to her. The two of them spent the afternoon together until Alex eventually needed sleep. Maggie stayed for a little while longer, watching over her until dinnertime. She hoped she’d never lose Alex. They were the loves of each other’s life, after all.


	18. AgentCorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ellieroxx on Tumblr asked:  
> The drabble list number 37 and AgentCorp please."
> 
> 37\. “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”
> 
> I’m way too excited to write this one. Thanks so much for the prompt!

Alex storming into her office at 2:30 on a random afternoon was not something that Lena ever expected. And, when it happened, she was honestly terrified. Whenever Alex stormed in anywhere, it was rarely good and she was usually angry or just feeling extreme emotions that she didn’t know how to deal with. So the moment Alex opened the door, Lena’s heart practically stopped. 

Alex, on the other hand, wished her own heart would stop for two seconds so it would stop racing so fast she could hear it. It was distracting. And, honestly, the  sound of her heart beating like that only made her more nervous for what she was about to do.

“We need to talk.” She said, shutting the door behind her. The look on Lena’s face was almost unreadable, but Alex swore she could see a little bit of worry in her eyes. 

“Well, you might as well sit down.” Lena nodded, sitting up. “What exactly is going on…?” She asked. Alex sighed and sat down on the couch. Then, about five seconds later, she got up again and started pacing around the room. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Something is clearly wrong with me.” Alex said. Lena looked confused. Alex’s tone seemed more frustrated and angry than the worry that usually came with a sentence like that.

“That’s a little vague, Alex, and frankly it’s a little concerning.” Lena commented. She was always concerned about Alex, considering her dangerous job, but she tried not to show it so much. Heaven forbid Alex actually figured out how she felt about her. Alex stopped walking for a moment and just looked at her.

“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.” Alex said suddenly. Lena was too surprised by the confession to feel any relief or joy about the fact that Alex felt the same. 

“You… feel something for me?”

“Yeah. A lot, actually, and it’s all really good feelings. Which, honestly, it sucks. Of all the people for me to have feelings for, it turns out to be my sister’s best friend. And I’m so scared for what Kara would say if she found out. But I’m trying not to care about that, because I had to tell you.” Alex said, barely breathing between sentences. 

“You’re more concerned about your sister’s thoughts than my own? What if I didn’t feel the same?”

In that moment, all the color drained from Alex’s face. No, she hadn’t really thought of that. She’d been so worried about how Kara would feel if she and Lena dated that she didn’t consider if Lena even wanted that.

“Oh, my god. Lena. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed, I just thought that maybe you’d like me back, and I had to tell you or I’d go crazy. I’m so so sorry if this makes things weird, I just–”

“Alex. Breathe, please. It’s okay. The truth is, I have feelings for you, too. Unfortunately, I share the same worries about Kara’s reaction, so I never said anything. But I’ve wanted to. For a long time now.” Lena explained, interrupting her rambling.

“So… What do we do?”

“Well, how about we try it? One date, we only tell Kara if it works out. And if it works out, hopefully she’ll just be happy that we’re happy.”

“Okay. I’d like that. I really would.”

“Dinner, then? At six tonight?”

“I’ll be there.”


	19. Sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Sanvers with prompt number 35, please!
> 
> 35\. “If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you.”
> 
> In honor of Chyler and Floriana being at Ultimates this weekend, I’m doing a Sanvers prompt :) Thank you for the prompt.

Alex Danvers usually appreciated a good pun, especially if Maggie was the one who said it. Alex laughed at all of Maggie’s jokes. But grumpy Alex was another story. She came home one day after a long day of work to the smell of Maggie cooking dinner.

“Hey, there, babe!” Maggie smiled, but frowned a little when she saw her girlfriend’s unhappy face. “Babe? Everything okay? Did something happen at work?”

Alex sighed and nodded, sitting down at the table. 

“Do you wanna… taco ‘bout it?” Maggie gestured to the tacos she’d made, hoping Alex would appreciate the pun. Alex just glared at her. 

“Okay, okay. How about I just… whisk you away on a weekend trip to cheer you up?” Maggie tried again, brandishing the whisk she’d been using to mix the seasonings together. A tiny smile appeared on Alex’s face, but she didn’t say anything. She still looked a little unhappy. Maggie thought about this for a minute, trying to decide what to do.

“What happened, babe? Talk to me.” If she got her girlfriend to talk, maybe there would be a better chance of getting her to laugh. 

“One of the prisoners I was questioning got into my head.” Alex finally admitted. “They started saying horrible things about Kara and about my father and– well, basically everything I’ve ever felt insecure about. They got under my skin. I don’t even know how they knew most of that stuff. It was scary…”

“How did you react, Al?” Maggie moved so that she was kneeling in front of the chair Alex was sitting in, gently holding her hand. 

“I… I got mad. I got so angry and I couldn’t contain it. They came up to the glass of their cell and threatened to fight me and I said–”

“You want a pizza me?” Maggie filled in, a wide grin on her face. Alex had to fight hard not to roll her eyes.

“If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you.” Alex warned, though Maggie could see a sparkle coming back to her eyes. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. You had a rough day, I should be taking it seriously. How about we talk about it over the delicious dinner I made? Food makes you feel better than anything else.” 

“You’re the best, you know that, Sawyer?” Alex managed a small, gentle smile.

“I know, Danvers. And you deserve the best, so I’m gonna keep doing what I do so that you can be happy and be loving to yourself.” Maggie told her, her voice gentle and loving. Alex swore she could feel her heart melt in that moment. She was so in love the woman in front of her. She shifted out of her seat to hold her close. 

“I love you so much, Maggie. I don’t know how I’d do any of this without you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too, Alex. And you don’t have to do any of this without me. Not ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, but I hope to do a couple more prompts to make up for it! I'm sorry it takes me so long to do these, I'm stage managing a show right now, so I don't have a ton of time.


End file.
